Thoughts Rarely Spoken
by vetgirl1293
Summary: It's hard to open up to someone you don't trust. So you gather a million thoughts that you would hate to speak, and push them to the back. When you find people you would trust your life to, you think about it more. And finally you speak. A drabble series.
1. Family

Like many a Fan-fiction author, I occasionally write drabble-like things: short, sweet and to the point. Also I do not see the point in creating a new story for every small mini one-shot/drabble. So I have made one story for any drabble that I write. This story will be updated approximately once a week. These stories will rarely be an exact 100 words and will be more often than not longer. The title refers to things that unless we delve into the hearts and brains of our beloved Yu Yu Hakusho Cast, we would never learn, at least from my point of view.

* * *

**Family**

By: Vetgirl1205 (Emily)

Special thanks to my Beta-reader: TheVampireSophia

**  
**

_Family._

Such a strange word. Depending on whom you asked, it could invoke such emotions. Someone with a happy family would simply smile, memories jumping into their mind. One with a tragic family would get quiet, suddenly filled with despair.

Hiei knew neither response. He never had a family. Never had a mother who would sooth away tears and the harsh words that came from being forbidden. Never had a father who taught him to fight or chased away the monsters in his closet, because demons had those too. He didn't grow up with his sister playing tag in the icy depths of Glacial Village.

He grew up with bandits and thieves, with whom he knew he could never let his guard down, even when he considered them family. When he was young and foolish, now that he looks back, he yearned for a normal family. For the mother who cried him a tear gem and the father he never saw in his infancy.

Hiei knew better now. He didn't need a family. He had something better, something that was like a family (though not quite), a dysfunctional one, but yes a family.

He had friends.

He snorted, not that he'd ever tell them so.

* * *

This drabble was the product of a YYH100 Livejournal challenge, this was Challenge #2. 

Please review, you don't have to, but it makes me smile. Feedback and criticism is what I strive for.


	2. Escape

Hi! I'm very happy currently because I got two reviews in response to such a short story. This is Drabble Number 2. Escape is a look into Kurama's mind and I am certain many have done this type of short story before but when looking at YYH100 no one had done Kurama for this challenge, so I gave it a whirl. Oh, and if you are looking for a time when this occurred, I guess you could place this right after the 3 Dark Treasures were returned and Kurama was back home.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Escape**

When Kurama was still young (in body at least) he had made a decision that he might never be able to take back.

He chose not to escape.

He chose not to escape this human world, or his human mother. He chose to stay with a woman who would die long before he did, but oddly enough he did not regret it. He never even felt bitter that he would forever lose his demon body and strength. He never blamed her.

He couldn't quite understand what she had done to invoke such devotion in him, he was after all a ruthless killer, but every time he closed his eyes he could feel himself falling and letting out a strangled scream and bracing himself to fall onto the sharp glass, only to fall into a woman's arms. That shouldn't have fazed him, but he originally grew up in a world filled with demons who had never even heard of the word selflessness. Such a simple act of selflessness would forever remain in his heart.

He still had time to escape but he could never bring himself to do it.

He loves her, his human Mother.

* * *

This drabble was the product of a YYH100 Livejournal challenge, this was Challenge #3. 

Reviews are well appreciated! And thank you to my two reviewers, I hope you see this. Also thanks Sophia for Beta-ing, as always.


	3. Comfort

Hello! Wow I can't believe I have 6 reviews! I know this might sound pathetic to some of you popular writers but I feel like giggling. Thank you my Reviewers it's very much appreciated. This Chapter is for Keiko and although I'm not entirely sure what Yusuke does after the series this is how my mind works. I mean being part demon he has to take off every now and then and kill some random weakling demon out to hurt his family, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.**

* * *

**

**Comfort**

Keiko sighed heavily; Yusuke had left again. She had though that in the three years he had disappeared; his system would have been cleared of long term whatever-it-was-he-did.

Granted Yusuke had promised that it would only take 3, 4 days tops, but he had just gotten back: couldn't it wait? What would happen when they got married? Could he bring home money _after having dropped off the face of the Earth_? And kids, what about kids? How could she raise kids if he kept disappearing every so often? And what about powers, what if they developed powers like Yusuke's?

She could imagine it now...

"Saati," she would say sharply. "Don't you dare shoot your rei-gun at Arima!" She laughed in spite of herself; little Yusuke's off to torment the world.

She still wasn't sure if she could handle the constant worrying that came with who he was (the last 14 years seemed like nothing in light of what he really is.) But...

He loved her; he had shown her that so many times.

That alone was a comfort.

* * *

So I guess this was kind of random, personally I like how this turned out but I don't know how anyone else is going to respond. 

Thank you once again to my reviewers! I love you guys! And thanks to Sophia for being my awesome beta!

Review please I would _definitely_ like some criticism on this one.


	4. In the Beginning

Warning: This contains Shounen-ai -- Hiei/Kurama love

I know some people don't like this pairing (I used to hate it) But I feel in love with it later. So thank you my reviewers (as always) and I right now am giddy with joy! Someone fav-ed my story! I was so exited I screamed at school... Counselor went all psycho on me though.

I hope you enjoy this one, I'm _very _new to Shounen-Ai writing, so feedback would be great. Honestly I love writing with Hiei and Kurama(_especially_ Kurama) the most so the majority of my writing in this little "story" of sorts will be centered on them and/or their relationship.

**

* * *

****  
**

**In the Beginning**

Kurama sat in his room; his fingers pressed together in thought, and tried not to think of the Jaganshi sitting on his windowsill behind him. He tried to ignore his presence, but he knew that Hiei was someone he couldn't ignore. His presence was daunting, overwhelming, at best. To others this would merely be their fear of him present in the tension of the air, but Kurama knew that for him it was simply confusion. The Jaganshi had arrived 20 minutes ago grumbling irritably about the rain, but Kurama would like to believe he came for the company. 

He sighed audibly. 

In the Beginning all Kurama was doing was making sure a young demon didn't die. In the Beginning they had teamed up for different goals. In the Beginning he was above feelings that didn't apply to family and friends. So how did it snowball into this? 

He was a thief, master of the art of stealing, and that included hearts. How on earth had he allowed his own heart to be captured? He was a Youko, someone who could live for centuries, making him a near immortal. For demons with his lifespan it was rare for them to be involved romantically, let alone even recognize such feeble emotions. 

He sighed again. He didn't want to go back to the beginning and reconstruct his defenses. 

He was a human in body after all. He could acknowledge the feelings.

* * *

This drabble was the product of a YYH100 Livejournal challenge, this was Challenge #1.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated but not mandatory, go with the flow. Thanks, Sophia!

**-Emily**


	5. Birth

**Warning: **Shounen-ai (though you can take it as a friendship story)

Hello and thank you for reading this far. I am very pleased because I have been story alerted, this is much more monumental than one might think but I'm very happy to be faved again. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I love you all!

This story is the result of a challenge my Beta-reader picked out and she told me she thought it was perfect for Hiei. It is her opinion that I write better with Hiei. She sent me 10 challenges and this is number one on the list. I still have one chapter from a self-challenge that hasn't been posted yet (I write these in advance) so that at least 11 more promised chapters. To all you Yusuke fans out there, I can't seem to write with him, but I'll try.

After a week of writers block on this challenge I got inspiration while half-asleep Wednesday night.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Birth**

Hiei had carefully stored his memory since he could remember; he had always been very self-aware. His first memory is of his birth, of leaving the loving warmth of his mother's womb and entering the cold and harsh world of the Koorime.

It was safe to say that Hiei's fondest memory of his mother was of the second-and-a-half he spent snuggled, warm and safe, in her arms. Before he was ripped from her maternal grip.

He was branded a Forbidden Child by the Village Elder. He was placed in a bare room, covered in wards and seals, for what seemed like (in his infant mind) years; he had no knowledge of the normal baby girl born after him. He was soon dropped off the cursed island of his birth.

Still, Hiei was not bitter.

He had somewhat developed the small habit of running his katana through demons who mention it. But he was over that for some time now.

When Hiei had first joined the Spirit Detective Team, the Detective, The Fool, The Infant, and The Ferry Girl had all mentioned his lineage either in passing or questioning. It was hard to miss (even for the Fool) with his hybrid demon energy. These people were the first to refrain from crude jokes about the implications of his birth.

Kurama was the first to never mention it without invitation. And so, he treated him as an equal.

As a person.

Sometimes Hiei wondered if the circumstances surrounding their births was the reason for their attraction.

* * *

This is the product of the Sophia Challenge List. This is Challenge number one. 

Thanks Sophia for the wonderful compliments. (Sorry for those long Author's notes. Vetgirl1293 equals loser)

Review please!


	6. Bellicose

This is quite possibly my weakest drabble, but this weak was so hectic I couldn't write a new one from Sophia's Drabble List so this will do for now I guess. This coming week will be less busy because the grading period is about to end and during school teacher's will give us some crap to do and then go off to work on other things and I will have free time. So be prepared next week for a hot off the press drabble.

In other news I have just gotten Yu Yu Hakusho Vol. 13 and I can't wait to read it! Today I also plan on watching the final DVD in the YYH anime series (I read the manga first)!

So far the average reviews per chapter is 2.6, which is pretty good (if not compared to the popular writers). I really love you guys, you're awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Bellicose**

Kurama muttered quietly in his sleep as his mother, Shiori, pushed the blanket up to his chin. She sighed and stroked his hair softly as he mumbled something about breaking such a simple code and invading the castle. She shook her head lightly, his dreams were always so vivid and sometimes she could hear him giving orders to a man, like they were in the military. He often mentioned taking the prize, the treasure.

It confused her. He was so mature and trustworthy and yet, he dreamed of war and thieving. His dreams were so bellicose compared to his waking actions. She often thought that he had had a past life filled with wisdom and caring and that was why he was no normal child. He never cried unless hungry, he had become independent since he could walk and he talked so maturely with perfect grammar; a past life was the only reasoning behind it. Reincarnation was a common Buddhist principle and Shiori was a strong believer in it. She was positive her little Shuichi had lived many lifetimes, but could he have been a thief?

Shiori straightened and left the room.

Surely not.

* * *

This is the product of Word of the Day self-challenge. 

This chapter will no doubt receive criticism, why not put it in review form?


	7. Strangers

Hello! Just got this in, fresh from the hands of my beta-reader!

This is also from her challenge list. She thought this was perfect for Hiei and Yukina, and I have to say I agree. Once again, writing with Hiei is always my favorite! He has such an interesting character, same with Kurama depending on his layer of personality you use you can write anything!

This might be the longest one yet, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Strangers**

Yukina walked merrily through the frost stricken garden, unconsciously making the cold less bitter. Birds fluttered around her chirping loudly and ruffling their feathers against her cheek. All was still in the Temple Garden, allowing Hiei to remain undetected.

Although he was capable of watching Yukina without being so physically close he chose often to be with her, as it gave him a sense of spiritual closeness. He laughed bitterly at this thought.

He had decided long ago not to tell her, he even promised not to for the chance to find her (and survive). She was safer this way, safe from the shame of having a criminal for a twin. She was blessed with a sense of normalcy.

Why would he steal that from her?

She was lucky enough to be born a girl and although she was also forbidden, she was forgotten for the greater threat. Hiei. The ultimate Koorime Imigo. She seemed so innocent and ignorant to the fact that she was chasing after a dangerous brother.

Didn't she know why he was dropped off the island? Didn't she care?

He loved her (as best as one could when there was no familial contact) and would never subject her to what he believed to be mentally scarring. He would protect her, even from himself. It was during one of his visits that he decided to tell Yukina that her "dear" brother was dead; to protect her. He had no right being anywhere near her, let alone being her brother. He often wished that she was unaware of his existence.

That she would give up.

They were strangers, worlds apart…

… and you should never talk to strangers.

* * *

This is the product of the Sophia Challenge List. This is Challenge number seven.

Please take the time to review, it highly appreciated!


	8. Sunrise

Hey, I got quite a bit of response to last weeks chapter, not just in reviews either.So this week I am posting something from Keiko again, I enjoy writing with her because so little people focus on her. Just because she isn't my strongest character to write with doesn't mean I'll ignore her. She is after all on of my favorites.

In other news I have started a one-shot for Yu Yu Hakusho, I won't give away details, it's very different from what I usually write. If things at school are quiet this week I should have it posted next Sunday (along with another chapter for this story), if not then the following Sunday should do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Sunrise**

In the years that Yusuke was in Makai, Keiko remained faithful and after each sunset, she often wondered why she didn't just give up on him. God knows enough guys had asked her out since he left.

So what was holding her back?

She was a young, vibrant, beautiful and independent woman who had the smarts to snag any guy. Her only foolish moment was the one when she fell in love. When she became a fool in love. And what a fool she was.

Watching the sunset always made her think too much, and everyday, for the year that Yusuke had been gone so far, she set her watch to observe the most beautiful and mournful thing on Earth. The sunset. She would often curse her loyalty and naïve love; after all she was only eight when she decided she loved him.

On Sundays, she would often go to Atsuko's apartment before sunset and clean and shop because without Yusuke around God only knew she was close to hopeless. Atsuko was always slightly sober during this time (a functional drunk, you could say) and they would reminisce. This past Sunday, when Kurama had returned, he offered news which she promptly passed on to his mother. Each visit would end with Atsuko asking how she could stand it, and that if it were her she would have left him weeks after he left, days even.

Each visit, at promptly 10:37, her doubts would take over and she could never quite answer.

But then, the sunrise would come and her doubts were gone.

* * *

This is the product of the Sophia Challenge List. This is Challenge number six. 

I guess I haven't been doing these in order like I had planned. Anyways, Thanks for reading and thank you Sophia for beta-ing this even though your E-mail is like, dead.

Reviews are welcome, share some criticism, ask some questions.


	9. Death

Hey, sorry for the late update! My Beta-reader has been having E-mail problems for about a month and usually we find another way to for her to beta but this time it didn't seem to work. She said to me today that she didn't think it had many problems, just a few grammar mistakes, and that I should post it as is. So here I am posting it. As soon as I can get her to beta it I am going to replace this chapter.

This is my attempt at Yusuke, my very first one. My writing with him will get better with time I suppose. In other news, I will probably have that one-shot up next week and have Sophia beta it in school. But I can't give any guarantee's because as its longer it will need more work.

Crap, the bold and underlining isn't working. Sorry!

**_Note: Mistakes have been fixed_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Death**

Yusuke sighed and fell onto his bed. He had just gotten home for the first time in what seemed like a _year_. Saving the world can have that effect on you.

So can dying. For the second time.

Yusuke laughed suddenly; his teachers could never again tell him that he thought he was immortal just because he was young. He had already evaded death _twice_.

How he did it, was beyond him. But contrary to popular belief Yusuke wasn't "dimwitted". Slow perhaps, but not entirely stupid. He knew that the next time he died, he wouldn't come back. Next time he died, it would be for good. But he wasn't angry about this, because at this point he didn't know his purpose anymore.

He knew he was a "hero" (how much of a hero could a delinquent be anyways?), but he was also a demon. One of the scum he had been fighting; it was weird to say the least.

Not to mention the no heart beat, and then suddenly taken over by his ancestral father part. Right now, it was hard to even focus on that, but about what others thought about him. Keiko seemed alright but, was she really? Could he put her through another temporary death? The Old Hag nearly had a heart attack too…. He even lost his job.

Right now though, he knew he didn't have to trouble Keiko with anymore deaths...

Well, except for when it's the real thing.

After all, third times the charm.

* * *

This is the product of the Sophia Challenge List. This is Challenge number six. 

Once again terribly sorry for the wait. I'm not usually like this, but at least it was only a two day wait. Reviews are, as always, appreciated greatly.


	10. Blink

**Warning:** _Slightly AU_

Once again my beta-reader and I have had trouble beta-ing this chapter but I snuck into her homeroom class and stole a computer where we proceeded to beta it. I think I'm going to have her beta the last chapter because that was all eww. I have been having a bit of writers block lately. I can cure this with a bit of writers block meds. Sorry for the late-ness again, and that one-shot I've been doing has no chance of being posted until I remember to bring my USB drive to school for Sophia. On to beta the next one. Hopefully I will have one posted this Sunday.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

_

* * *

_

**Blink**

A human lifetime was but a blink of time when compared to that of a demon's. Kurama, after his initial death, was forced to combine his soul with that of a human fetus. Kurama had made a point of telling Hiei that at 10 years of age, he had planned to break away from his weak human shell and recover his demon form, but that even the best plans don't always work. To Hiei, it was painfully obvious that if he stayed in his human form too long his body could, once again, die.

When Hiei had brought this up once, Kurama had chuckled.

"Inserting my soul into this body was a gamble to begin with, there were no guarantees. But once mother passes away, I may go back to demon world."

"You are a fool; you know that? To let some human woman control your life..." Hiei scoffed. Kurama had only smiled.

Hiei didn't welcome thoughts of Kurama's potential death, and still the thoughts crept over him. It pained him in a way that, frankly, scared him. He didn't want this feeling; he was above this. He could fight it.

Maybe if he cut out his heart….

* * *

This drabble was the product of a YYH100 Livejournal challenge, this was Challenge #19 and #80. 

Review please! I love you!


	11. Play Nice, Kids!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/Yaoi

Hello all! I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I usually do update regularly but school, sports, and parents were making life really difficult. I did however have a chance to post a drabble for the Inuyasha fandom. It's the product of five minutes of writing. So Inuyasha fans please check that out.

This one was inspired by the very last line, which just came to me one day and then I circled everything around that. It might be a little OOC. I honestly think that Hiei would be catty when it comes to his _personal _life. So this one is actually not beta-ed but I didn't feel like waiting for my beta to beta is so I'll just fix this chapter later when she can get to it. But I'm going to post it first. It doesn't need much editing anyways. This was a fun one to play with though...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Play Nice, Kids!**

After Hiei had won Mukuro's respect and he was healed, he spent all of his time confined to her estate grounds. She scheduled regular scrimmage sessions with him and, it seemed, studied and analyzed his every thought and move. Even outside of the ring. After 3 months or so Mukuro's knew Hiei better than anyone else, and she wanted to prove it.

So it was expected that Mukuro would ask about the Youko.

Expected, to everyone but Hiei of course.

"So, you're sleeping with Kurama?" Mukuro said nonchalantly one morning during breakfast.

Hiei nearly fell off his chair.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Hiei demanded, composing himself.

"You get old. Things don't surprise you as much," she shrugged.

"It isn't your business."

"As my heir, you are my business."

"You have no proof."

"You act like a horny teenager whenever we take Kurama's tactics into mind, while strategizing."

"So you have a hunch? That's all."

"I'm not stupid, Hiei. You can be very easy to read sometimes."

"…"

"So, was he a good lay, then?"

That time Hiei _did_ fall off his chair.

"Aren't you going to give up?" Hiei questioned as he helped himself off the morbidly cold floor.

"Not until I'm satisfied. Now, was he a pleasurable shag?"

"When was the last time _you_ had a nice lay?" Hiei snapped cattily.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" Mukuro questioned amused.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't yours?"

* * *

This drabble was the product of Emily's over-active and wishful mind. Plus, that of Sophia's wonderful beta-ing... and ability to stand Emily's wishful thinking.

Well, this was my first time implying sexual relations between the two. What are your thoughts? Suggestions?


	12. Control

**WARNING:** Yaoi! _Extremely _suggestive!

Okay! Wow I got some alerts this week! I was so excited. Also this drabble is pretty mature, but seeing how I didn't mention anything bad, per se, I don't know if I should up the rating. Can I still pull off rated T? If and when you review give me your thoughts on that. I'm really unsure and I don't want to get kicked off FanFiction.

I've also changed the characters to Hiei and Kurama. I mostly write for them anyways. Bad idea?

This one was really... _interesting _to write. I didn't know if I was actually capable of it. But I did it! My Beta nearly died when I told her. Some friends really liked it, and that made me giggle. A lot. It's not meant to be dirty. It's supposed to be really clean actually. So no flames?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Control**

When they had first started showing interest in one another it was like a dance. Each move was thought about carefully and executed perfectly. It was beautiful.

But at the same time incredibly deadly.

The balance was perfect and, at any given moment, it could collapse completely. With one mistake every wall could crumble down and they would both be vulnerable.

So they danced, a painstakingly, beautiful dance.

Until one unplanned phrase, one unplanned movement had decimated everything.

"You know I care for you far more that I would like to." Hiei had snapped after Kurama had teased him. There was a long, revealing silence. Kurama's room was suddenly loud.

Kurama had stopped thinking and without warning his body was acting of its own accord. By the time his mind had caught up he was acutely aware of his lips crushed against Hiei's. In a split second they had lost all control and their carefully choreographed dance was down the drain.

They both froze and they stayed like that, their lips pressed firmly together, for and eternity. Then just as quickly as it had happened, the shock began to fade. Kurama's fears and Hiei's social ineptness melted away.

Clothing was thoughtlessly scattered around the room and hands roamed each other's bodies as they writhed around on the bed. Short gasps filled the room and all reasoning was lost in the place of pleasure. Unrestrained moans escaped mouths and Kurama had a stray thought that he was glad that his family had left for the weekend. There was panting because it was rough and, at the same time, tender. They had abandoned one dance for another more intricate and ancient dance.

The dance became more hurried, frenzied until it came to an end in one dazzling move of skill on Kurama's part.

Their first time together was not slow or fast, rough or tender, painful or pleasurable. In reality it was _indescribable_. It was pent up passion, tension and yearning.

It was an un-regrettable mistake that left each demon thinking that it should have happened earlier.

And as Kurama leaned back glistening with sweat, watching as Hiei fell to sleep, he mused that this was the first time he had lost control so completely.

It both scared him and delighted him.

* * *

This drabble is the product of Emily's self challenge: Control. 

Review please! I want to know how I did with such a mature one.


	13. Outsides Vs Insides

Hey guys! Looking at my recent drabbles I've realized that I've focused on Kurama/Hiei a lot lately so to mix things up, this week I wrote a Koenma based drabble (Don't get me wrong Hiei/Kurama will always have a place in my drabbles but I've been neglecting the rest, they are still my "mains" though). He's an interesting guy and after flipping through some old Yu Yu Hakusho volumes and episodes I decided that he deserves a little love this week. I tried a little humor at the end. What are your thoughts? Also thanks to every who faved and alerted me this week. I hope you all enjoy this one.

**ladyasile: **Thank you for all the kind words! You seem to be my only reviewer nowadays. I _really _appreciate it, all your reviews make my day.**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Outsides Vs. Insides**

Looking in the mirror of the temple guest room Koenma couldn't help but laugh inwardly. In his teenaged form with his Jr. marking he looked stoic. He looked strong and capable. He looked…

He looked like a prince.

Koenma smirked. What a load of (as Yusuke would say) _"crap"_.

He was not rightfully a prince. In blood he was, but in manner?

Not in the least.

How could he reserve the right to be called "Prince"? The title demanded more than he could offer. It demanded good judgment, responsibility, and power.

He sighed. And look at what a mess he had made.

His father had assigned him a simple task. A _simple_ task.

All he had to do was to pick a pure and powerful human to protect the Human World. His first choice went without a hitch. His second try, he had picked a human on the verge of a psychotic break. The third time around, he picked someone he believed to be the exact opposite of Shinobu.

Yusuke was laid-back and a procrastinator, but had more raw power than a human should have. He didn't see the world in black and white, but in shades of gray. In truth, he sounded like the worst person for the job. Koenma smiled. He shouldn't have been surprised to find out he had some demon in him.

Yusuke was the ultimate detective. He had even cleaned up the mess with Shinobu. And then his father had tried to _kill _him. He had saved the entire human race from catastrophe (more than once) and his father had the nerve to try and dispose of him. Then he finds out his father had purposely leaked demons out into the human world to wreak havoc. That information had caused Koenma to heave his lunch because he was so wracked with guilty ignorance.

At the time he was unable to do anything.

On the outside, he was an adult, but on the inside he was still a child.

But now, now he could do something. Because something had to give and he had changed. He would soon be the same inside and out.

Koenma grabbed a scarf and started to head outside.

It was time to pay daddy a visit.

* * *

This is the product of the Sophia Challenge List. This is Challenge number eight. 

Please review. I love to read your thoughts.

Next week I'm thinking... Kuwabara? What do you think?


	14. Valentine's Day

Hey, welcome to a special update! I've been planning this for a while so enjoy.

In this I wanted to show some caring on Hiei's part, more so than usual at least (in my drabble I mean). I plan on updating again on Saturday/Sunday. Most likely the latter, as I'm going to a drama festival for school tomorrow.

Written: 2/14/08

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters named here. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Co.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Kurama sat on his bed and twirled a toxic plant seed between his fingers, willing it to grow and shrink. "_Maybe a toxic plant would be too… harsh..." _thought Kurama. As he waited for his guest, he would make notes on a piece. Kyoko, yes she would be a problem… The plant shrunk back to a seed.

"How aggravating…" Kurama murmured.

"What's aggravating?" Hiei's sharp voice came from the window.

"You shouldn't come in unannounced. Mother could have been here."

"As if you would allow that," Hiei said.

"I suppose not," Kurama laughed.

"So, what's aggravating?" Hiei asked again.

"There's this Ningenkai holiday, Valentine's Day, where girls give chocolates to people whom they care for or they may like." said Kurama calmly.

"So….. What about it?"

"Sadly, it's tomorrow. And, every year I get more sweets than I could possibly handle so I'm taking evasive measures."

"Why would they give chocolate to you? It seems like a pointless holiday," said Hiei.

"Humans are very sociable creatures and I'm a popular student; Valentine's Day is often a time for confessions of love," Kurama reasoned. Hiei picked up the list and scanned it.

"There are a lot of females on this list…" Hiei muttered.

"Those are only the ones who get… ah… _violent…_" Kurama chuckled.

"It sounds like a ridiculous holiday," Hiei snapped.

"I agree. But it can be rewarding. Mother is always so delighted when I grow her roses," responded Kurama.

"Hmm…," Hiei moved toward the window.

Kurama looked over. "Same time tomorrow?"

But, Hiei was gone.

When Kurama came home the next day, nearly toppling over with the amount of chocolates he had been given, he was pleasantly surprised to find a box of Makai Sweets waiting for him on his bed.

* * *

This is the product of a special holiday update. Also, Emily felt guilty about not updating for a long time during winter. 

Review!


End file.
